


Tsum Celebration!

by brokenEisenglas



Series: Tsum Adorableness Abounds! [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, M/M, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: Tsum Steve dresses up for Tsum Tony to celebrate their anniversary!(and birthday, and holiday, and just because Steve thinks he looks good in the Cap Girls outfit)





	Tsum Celebration!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/gifts).



 

 

https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/Tsum-Celebration-798835295?ga_submit_new=10%3A1558657610

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) birthday, Smiley!


End file.
